


The Myth of Amun

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return to innocence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="http://imgbox.com/vtv3asJh">
      <img/>
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Myth of Amun

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes & Acknowledgments: The Myth of Amun is a story that almost never happened. I began working on it in 2001, but my first draft was a horrendous embarrassment that left me wondering whether I would ever be able to weave together the vision in my head. Discouraged, I set it aside. Over the years, I occasionally pulled it out to take another shot, but each attempt to fix its many flaws left me similarly frustrated. On three occasions, I almost deleted the whole thing, believing that it just wasn't meant to be. But, with the encouragement and guidance of many patient friends, I was finally able to find the right words. I'd like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to those who've stood by me and offered thoughtful suggestions as I wrestled with this monster: Carol, Catnip, Emu, Gloriana, Laura McEwan, Trudy, Master Hilary, and Sue. Without you, this story really would have been lost.
> 
> **Originally published in the _Songs of Innocence, Songs of Experience_ zine.**

~ * ~ * ~

I hold my place when I see them coming, two hooded figures crossing the mud plains of this desolate planet I call home. The sight is a welcome one; I haven't seen another sentient being for nearly ten full seasons. They are cloaked in dark colors that match the landscape around them, but the coverings don't hide their essence from me. They are Jedi.

I'd known they were coming. The land had told me so, ripples of energy washing against me in an otherwise serene sea of awareness. What had brought them to Amunpur was not important; that they were showing signs of distress and fatigue was. The populated sections of this planet are few and far between – they could have been walking for weeks without finding shelter or encountering any life. This can be a very unforgiving place.

They approach me without caution, probably having already sensed that my intentions are not malevolent, but the smaller of the two is lagging behind. They are starved and dehydrated, their energy reserves depleted from trying to stay alive. The taller Jedi pulls back his cowl, revealing regal features wearied from the trials of the land. His face and clothing are streaked with mud, which only adds to his emaciated appearance, but his blue eyes still sparkle with life, vibrant and rich. His voice is gentle as he speaks to me.

"Good morrow to you, kind elder. We are honored by your presence." The greeting is a traditional one. Their presence on Amunpur is intentional then, unless one of them has visited this place before.

The smaller Jedi lowers his cowl as well, presenting a face in the prime of youth. His eyes are far less sanguine, attesting to the gravity of their situation. They've undoubtedly been wandering a long time. Both of them bow deeply, offering me the respect deserved of one my age. The older Jedi opens his mouth as if to speak once more, but I raise my hand, the gesture stopping any further words from passing his lips. Now is not the time for talking. I motion for them to follow me, pleased to see that they trust my judgment.

It doesn't take me long to locate the shriveled-up remnants of a Wyata flower, seemingly as brown and lifeless as the rest of the landscape. Kneeling down on the ground, I begin to dig. The soil is very loose, over-saturated from the natural aquifers that lie just underground. The harsh environment above hides the richness of life below, a contradiction of nature that is hard to understand.

Both men move to help me, but I wave them off. It's not a hard task; I've been doing this for a long time. It's how we survive here on the mud plains. Within a minute I've partially uncovered the large white Wyata bulb, effectively hidden deep in the earth. It's the size of a small basket, but my capable hands dislodge it from its earthen cradle without a struggle. After wiping the mud from its surface, I gesture for the young man to step forward. His eyes are wide with curiosity as he kneels beside me, watching as I crack the bulb open on a rock. I move quickly as the life-sustaining milk begins to flow, bringing the bulb toward the young Jedi. He tilts his head back and opens his mouth, accepting the liquid gift with gratitude so overwhelming that I can feel it through to my toes. It will not take long for his body to heal with the nutrient-rich milk. The Wyata bulbs provide all things necessary for life; we need nothing else here.

As the flow of the milk ceases, I crack the bulb once more, harder this time, causing it to split completely in half. I hand one of the halves back to the young man, showing him how to scoop out the ripe fruit. He eagerly follows my example, devouring the pulpy sweetness with enthusiasm. The older Jedi begins digging just a few meters away. He will find another bulb easily if he follows the trail of the withered flower. I nod in satisfaction, knowing that the rest of their journey, wherever it may take them, will not be accomplished without sustenance.

I watch over them protectively as they eat, though I'm certain such a precaution is hardly necessary. The older of the two observes me carefully as he consumes his second Wyata bulb, a thoughtful look upon his face. He is aware of me, of my powerful connection with the lifeforce of the land, though he respectfully makes no inquiries. I pretend not to notice, allowing him his scrutiny. Instead, I keep my attention on the younger man eating ravenously before me, already working on his third bulb. Youth requires so much energy. I wonder whether he will still be eating at nightfall.

As the two travelers relax in companionable silence, I notice a distinctly odd ripple of energy flowing between them. I sense much relief in them at having finally found nourishment, as well as overwhelming gratitude for my assistance, but there is something else buried deep within, something subtle and elusive. I smile ruefully as I finally realize what it is, the nearly imperceptible energy currents telling me what I need to know. The Jedi need rest and further nutriment before their bodies will be fully recharged, but there is something else they both need far more than that.

"We must find a means of off-world communication," the older Jedi tells me softly as the sun finally reaches its zenith. "Are we near any settlements?"

Omara-city is only half a day's journey to the west – easily reachable by nightfall, but the land whispers to me with gentle wisdom that I cannot ignore. I smile knowingly at them as I raise my hand, pointing south. They will find their necessary technology in Dirin-city, situated two leagues beyond the mud plains. Their journey will take a day longer in this direction, but their path will cross that of the Somani-ju, the ancient resting place. It is said that Amun himself cooled his holy feet in the waters of this oasis, blessing it for all eternity. Those who are lucky enough to find this place are often blessed themselves, powers far beyond our understanding guiding and rejuvenating weary souls. Yes, this is where the Jedi must go. Amun has spoken.

A gentle breeze picks up then, blowing in the direction of my outstretched arm. The elder Jedi looks back at me, quirking an eyebrow. Can he hear the land speaking to me? Perhaps not, but he is aware of the shifting lifeforce around us. His kind eyes gaze deeply into mine, seeking silent answers. I blink calmly. He will not find what he is looking for here. The Jedi's truth awaits them at Somani-ju; my task is complete.

A small smile tugs at the corners of the older man's mouth as he watches me. Kneeling down on the moist earth, he bows and takes my hand in his, touching his forehead to it in recognition of my compassion. The younger Jedi quickly follows his lead. "Thank you, kind elder."

We part in silence. I can sense them watching me as I slowly move away; they are concerned for my well-being. I am old, yes, but not that old; I still have much time left here on Amunpur. My destiny is a clear path drawn in the rich soil beneath my feet, one I easily recognize and accept. Theirs is not so certain. Ever-changing are the currents of the lifeforce, unpredictable and enigmatic. What awaits them in the cradle of Somani-ju could very well change the course of their own fate, and a part of me – the one that rules my heart – sincerely hopes that it does.

~ * ~ * ~

Qui-Gon watched as the elder's form disappeared around an outcropping of rock. Despite its desolation, this planet was extremely strong with the Living Force – practically glowing with it, in fact, and it tended to radiate very powerfully in the older Amunpuri. The few cities were places for the young. Many chose to leave those cities behind as they grew older, favoring a solitary, contemplative existence on the barren wilds instead. To encounter an elder was said to be a sign of good fortune, and that's certainly what the Amunpuri's presence had been for them today.

Turning, Qui-Gon regarded his padawan learner thoughtfully, a wave of relief washing through him. Obi-Wan's pale face sported the beginning of an unwanted beard, splotches of mud caked here and there, but thanks to the nutritious bulbs he'd eaten, his eyes now shone with renewed energy. All of their supplies had been lost in the crash nearly two weeks before, leaving them with nothing but the clothing on their backs. While Qui-Gon had fared relatively well under these unfavorable circumstances, Obi-Wan had not. He'd observed his apprentice's weight loss and waning strength with growing concern over the past few days. Obi-Wan had remained steadfast despite his discomfort, but had their path not crossed that of the elder, Force knows what might have happened.

"This place confuses me," Obi-Wan spoke softly, breaking the silence. Curious blue-green eyes sought out his own.

"How so, Padawan?"

"I sense the Force very strongly, but I cannot distinguish things as I normally do. I didn't even sense the elder's presence until we were practically on top of him."

"I am having difficulty as well," he agreed. "The currents are very powerful, overwhelmingly so."

"It's almost as though the Force speaks a different language here."

"An insightful conjecture," said Qui-Gon. "That would certainly explain why we've been walking over a source of nourishment without sensing it was there."

"I wonder what else we're missing."

Obi-Wan's statement hung in the air as the two Jedi turned and scanned the southern horizon. There was nothing but more monotonous landscape as far as the eye could see. The Amunpuri elder hadn't spoken a word during their entire encounter, so it was difficult to guess exactly how far away the nearest city was.

"We should continue on our way," Qui-Gon said after a few moments. "With any luck, we'll reach one of the settlements by tomorrow."

Amunpur's pale sun had slipped behind a bank of thin, wispy clouds by the time the two Jedi cleared the top of a steep, rocky ridge many hours later. Qui-Gon slowed to a halt, his eyes widening in amazement. Below them, nestled against the base of the ridge on the other side, was a large pool of deep blue water, fed by the most inviting waterfall he'd ever seen. The oasis was surrounded by rocks and boulders of varying sizes laid out in a symmetrical pattern, some of them forming a series of steps and ledges leading up to the top of the ridge. The effect was very welcoming, as if the entire scene had been created just for the two Jedi who stood transfixed by its beauty.

"This ridge must contain an underground river," Qui-Gon finally murmured, his voice filled with wonder.

Beside him, Obi-Wan pulled back his hood. "It's beautiful," he said softly.

The master smiled as he lowered his own cowl. "I believe this would be a suitable place to rest for a while, don't you agree?" A pair of sparkling eyes met his, the grin on Obi-Wan's face causing him to chuckle.

They descended the side of the ridge slowly, following the path of stone. Despite the fact that they couldn't accurately read the Force currents that surrounded them, neither sensed that anything was truly amiss. The Amunpuri had probably come across this natural refuge at some point in the planet's history and had taken care to make the spot as comfortable as possible for those who should happen upon it in their travels.

Qui-Gon gazed longingly at the clear water. They'd only had one opportunity to wash themselves since the crash, and that had been in a small, muddy puddle that had done little more than add to the layers of dirt that were already there. He grinned as he watched Obi-Wan speed up his descent, the promise of a refreshing swim urging him forward.

"I'll see if I can find us something to eat," Qui-Gon called after him. As inviting as the pool was, there were other things that needed to be attended to, and finding more food was one of them. Since the terrain in front of them smoothed out into the same sort of muddy plain they'd been traveling across on the other side of the ridge, it seemed likely that nourishment was close at hand. With a deep breath, he went in search of withered flowers.

Fifteen minutes later, Qui-Gon headed back to the oasis, four large bulbs carefully balanced in his arms. As he rounded one of the huge boulders, the beautiful spring and waterfall finally coming into view, the first thing he saw was his padawan learner, completely naked and standing knee-deep in the water. Obi-Wan was bent over with his back-end toward Qui-Gon, swishing a piece of his clothing through the water. Modesty had never been an issue between them, but having Obi-Wan's more intimate details revealed to him in such a way momentarily shattered his concentration. The uppermost bulb in his arms began to wobble precariously. Qui-Gon tore his gaze away from the innocently hedonistic display and refocused himself on not losing hold of their next meal.

He took a couple of quick, awkward steps, trying to rebalance his armload without having to resort to a Force-touch. The Force currents on this planet were odd enough to begin with; there was no telling what might happen should either of them attempt to use their powers here. Qui-Gon vaguely registered the sound of sloshing water, but was too distracted to realize that Obi-Wan had left the spring until a pair of agile hands wrapped around the disobedient root, pulling it away from the rest. Amused blue-green eyes peered at him over the top of the remaining bulbs, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe.

"Let me help you, Master," Obi-Wan murmured softly, taking a second bulb into his hands. "There's a smaller pool over there," he indicated off to the side with a tilt of his head. "It's shallower and set apart from the main area. We could place them there until we're ready to eat."

Qui-Gon released his breath slowly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. That should do very nicely."

One by one, Obi-Wan placed the bulbs into the cool water, arranging them on one of the underwater ledges while Qui-Gon did his best not to let his gaze linger on Obi-Wan's form. The small, awkward youth he'd taken as his padawan learner so long ago had definitely grown into a beautiful young man, as well as a respected Jedi. He'd watched this transformation with much wonder and pride through the years, but he'd been rather shocked to discover that there was a touch of desire swirling among the expected emotions as well. Desire. For his padawan.

Such affection wasn't forbidden, but Obi-Wan had never shown him anything past the usual fondness of a student for his teacher. And why should he? Qui-Gon was several decades older than he was, certainly not desirable enough to draw the attention of such an attractive young man. While a part of him deeply regretted that he would never know Obi-Wan intimately, Qui-Gon had calmly accepted the situation, vowing simply to cherish each and every moment that his apprentice was a part of his life.

"...take your clothes off."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly as he snapped out of his reverie. "Pardon me?"

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at him. "I said that I would be happy to rinse your clothes if you'd like to take them off."

"Oh," he murmured, relaxing visibly.

"You seem rather distracted. Is everything all right?"

A smile spread across Qui-Gon's face as he shrugged out of his robe. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm fine. A bit tired, but nothing more serious than that. And I'm perfectly happy to wash my own clothes," he added quickly when Obi-Wan reached for the garment. "Go and enjoy yourself."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up eagerly at that, a grin tugging at his own lips. "Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan stepped up out of the small side-pool and headed back to where he'd dropped his wet tunic minutes before. Bending gracefully, Obi-Wan scooped up the article of clothing, wrung it out, and spread it on one of the boulders to dry beside the rest of his apparel. Gods, but he was beautiful to watch.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon turned away from the distracting scene to concentrate on his task. Hand-washing clothes had never ranked very high on his list of fun things to do – he rather loathed the chore when it was necessary – but after spending so long in the same attire, it would be a joy to rinse this particular set. He undressed quickly, wrinkling his nose as he removed his inner tunic. The air felt wonderful on his bare skin, warm and refreshing.

Behind him, he heard sloshing sounds as Obi-Wan entered the spring, followed directly by the loud, wet slap of a body diving in full-force. By the time Qui-Gon had gathered all his garments together and turned back towards the water, his padawan was already on the other side of the pool, scrubbing his hair under the deluge of the waterfall.

Taking another deep breath of fresh air, Qui-Gon examined the sanctuary before him. This place was truly magnificent. A rare sense of peace had permeated his spirit the moment he'd first seen the oasis from the top of the ridge, and that feeling had only gotten stronger as time passed. They were in no danger here; they were in very little danger anywhere on this planet, actually. The Amunpuri were a pacifist species, and the planet's location, as well as its inherent desolation, made it relatively safe from the scrutiny of those who allow greed to govern their actions. Only fate had been responsible for the two Jedi's presence here, fate and a malfunctioning engine which had led to the barely-controlled crash landing twelve days ago. Fate had left them in the middle of nowhere on a barren planet with only ten major cities...and no way to call for help. All things considered, their situation could have been far worse.

The sound of splashing brought Qui-Gon's attention back to the present. He smiled as he watched Obi-Wan doing backward somersaults in the water. _It's been far too long since we took respite_ , he mused sadly. Perhaps the twist of fate which had led them to this moment had actually been a blessing in disguise. Of course, pondering on that particular thought wasn't going to get his clothing rinsed any sooner.

Chuckling to himself, Qui-Gon waded into the water, which he found to be pleasantly temperate and remarkably clear. He sat down on one of the underwater ledges that circled most of the perimeter of the pool and gathered some of the water in his hand, sipping experimentally. Fresh and clean – perfect. He then proceeded to scrub his clothes as best he could without any kind of cleaning agent available. Fresh water and sunshine would undoubtedly be sufficient for their needs.

Just as he'd finished spreading out his last tunic on the heated rocks, Qui-Gon was startled by the sound of Obi-Wan's voice echoing loudly over the sound of the waterfall, seemingly from everywhere at once. He spun around, searching the area, but his apprentice was nowhere to be seen. For the first time since the crash, Qui-Gon felt his guard go up, his senses instinctively stretching outward, trying in vain to interpret the currents of the Living Force around him. He started forward quickly, scanning under the surface as he stepped back into the water.

Nothing.

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon reached across their training bond, hoping the strangeness of the Force here hadn't interfered with that connection. Obi-Wan's presence was there on the other side, much to his relief, and if he was reading the waves of amusement correctly, there didn't appear to be anything wrong either.

Another sound echoed around the refuge then, causing Qui-Gon's eyes to snap open and stare at the other side of the pool. That was definitely Obi-Wan's voice, and it was coming from behind the waterfall. As the reverberation faded, the padawan let loose with a series of noises, all of them at different pitches. They echoed delightedly off the boulders for several long moments until the sound of Obi-Wan's laughter drowned them out. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows as he listened. This was a bit unusual.

Qui-Gon waded in further, following the stone ledges down until he finally pushed off into the inviting water. Obi-Wan was whooping loudly by this time, the incessant sounds causing a cacophony of echoes to clash together playfully. Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh as he swam leisurely toward the waterfall. His padawan was acting worse than a group of pre-initiates let loose in the cavern-like assembly chambers at the Temple.

Inhaling deeply, Qui-Gon finally dove beneath the surface of the cool water. As the sound of the vocal mayhem disappeared, giving way to liquid tranquility, he felt the tension from the previous weeks slipping away in fluid ripples that dissolved into nothingness behind him. He felt completely free...completely safe. Memories from years past flashed behind closed eyes as he glided through the blue sea of awareness, the visions growing dimmer until they too disappeared, leaving behind a profound sense of peace and rightness. All around him, the lifeforce of Amunpur shifted, soothing and cleansing, until the man cradled in its essence was completely renewed.

Reborn.

He broke through the surface, forcefully releasing the breath he'd been holding, and was instantly mesmerized by the sight of the waterfall before him. The sun had reappeared from behind the bank of clouds, the warm rays tickling each individual drop of water until it shone radiantly. It was like looking at a cascade of precious gems falling into the brilliant blue pool. His gaze followed the water's path downward, stopping when he caught sight of a shadow moving behind the liquid curtain.

Curiosity piqued, he swam forward into the gentle spray of the waterfall, squinting as he peered closer. A hand suddenly appeared through the torrent of water in front of him. He stared at it, a smile spreading across his face. Reaching up, he touched the hand with one finger, tentatively sliding against the wet flesh. Amused laughter reached his ears from the other side, a wonderful sound that caused him to respond in kind. The hand disappeared then, slipping back through the falling water.

Diving forward, he followed the shadow's retreating form, closing his eyes briefly as he passed through the waterfall. He emerged on the other side and quickly wiped the water from his face before scrutinizing his surroundings. He was in a small cave of sorts, the walls lined with green moss-like plants. It was much cooler here, and darker too, the waterfall blocking out a good deal of the sunlight. But it was enough for him to make out a keen pair of eyes watching him from the back of the recess.

The shadow swam toward him, features slowly materializing from the darkness until he could clearly make out the face of his companion. It was a beautiful young man, smiling brightly. The young man approached lazily, reaching out to touch his face without hesitation. Long fingers caressed his beard, ruffling through the hair gently. He couldn't help but grin at the sensation, his response causing the younger man's smile to widen.

As soon as he moved to return the gesture of welcome, his companion swam just out of reach, blue-green eyes sparkling with laughter. He watched, transfixed, as the lithe young body suddenly turned and dove beneath the surface of the water, heading out towards the main pool on the other side of the waterfall. Such an invitation couldn't be ignored. Grinning, he followed eagerly.

When he resurfaced, the younger man was already on the far side of the pool, casting bashful half-glances in his direction. Not wanting to push the encounter, he glided slowly to the opposite side of the spring where he swam up the underwater steps and settled himself comfortably on one of them. His torso and lower body were still submerged as he leaned back, resting his elbows on the next highest step.

It was a joy to watch the young stranger at play. Sparkling blue-green eyes fixed on his more than a few times as the other man swam around and explored the spring. His young companion seemed fascinated by the underwater ledges, spending several minutes racing along the pool's perimeter, alternately climbing and descending the steps. That activity ceased the moment a loud clicking sound echoed around the oasis. The young man followed the noise to its source and found a number of fat, red beetles sunning themselves by the edge of the spring. The intrusion alarmed the insects though, causing them all to spread their translucent wings and flee. The buzzing sound they made pleased the young man greatly, and he laughed as he watched them fly away.

His companion's focus was soon drawn back to him. He smiled, waiting patiently as the young man swam closer. At long last, he glided up beside him, reaching out to give another welcoming touch to his leg. The caress he offered the young man in return was accepted eagerly this time, much to his delight. Encouraged, he sat up and took hold of the young man's hands, guiding gently until he was settled in his lap, straddling his outstretched legs. Their eyes smiled at each other just as their mouths did, and when they could no longer bear to be so separated, the bright-eyed youth leaned forward and embraced him. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped his arms around his new friend and held him close.

They stayed like that for a long time. Their eyes were closed as they savored the soothing contact, the sound of the waterfall lulling them even further. But eventually, as the shadows of late afternoon lengthened around them, he took his young companion's hand and led him out of the spring.

They explored their surroundings with rapt fascination, the boulders capturing their attention first. Each ran his hands along the irregular stone surfaces, passing quickly over the smoother sections so that their fingers could spend more time mapping the more exciting nooks and cracks. He watched with much interest as his friend began to climb one of the huge rocks, using several of its natural indentations for footholds. After the young man had reached the top, he moved to follow, but his long limbs made the task extremely difficult. When a hand suddenly appeared from above, he grasped it, welcoming the added support as he finished his own journey upward.

Together they stood there and looked out over the land, watching as the shadows of the boulders crept across the mud plains below. The air was brisker here, unhindered on its course. It quickly evaporated any remaining water left on their skin and ruffled through their hair. They stayed there a little while, curious gazes scanning the scenery in every direction, but they eventually decided that the oasis below was far more interesting. Getting off the boulder proved to be as much of a challenge for him, but with the younger man's help, he was soon back on the ground.

They discovered the clothing spread out on some of the smaller boulders next. The garments were slightly damp, but they had absorbed plenty of warmth from the sun. He picked up one of the heavy robes, testing its weight and smelling its fresh scent while his young companion inspected the lighter colored cloth. Setting the clothes back on the rocks, they petted them for a while, comparing the contrasting textures before turning to the pile of discarded accessories which lay nearby.

The belts held their interest for some time as they explored the pouches and clips, but the long, strangely-decorated metal cylinders were a complete mystery. Tapping them against the rocks produced fun noises that echoed around the refuge, but after a few minutes of trading rhythms back and forth, they turned their attention to the boots. Their curiosity over those was short-lived, however. After sniffing the inside of one and finding the odor extremely unpleasant, he wrinkled his nose and tossed the offending boot to the ground. His young friend immediately did the same.

They stood and padded to the other side of the oasis where they discovered the smaller pool and the white bulbs. Curiosity may have caused them to examine the roots, but it was instinct which compelled him to test the firmness of one against a boulder. He watched, delighted, as his young friend cupped his hands beneath the flow of liquid that emerged and drank it with relish. Another bulb was soon procured from the water, its nutritious yield milked in the same manner. They sat down on the edge of the pool, close enough that their arms and legs intertwined lazily, and shared the sweet fruit they discovered inside while the sun made its descent past the horizon.

The dim light provided just enough illumination for him to study his young friend. Those bright eyes watched the colors fade in the sky before turning toward him, but his own gaze was already wandering downwards. He couldn't resist touching his companion's long braid, fingers stealing it away from the cool breeze that wanted to play with it as well. His thumb stroked the delicate weave, marveling at its texture. Lifting the unbraided end, he trailed the strands along the young man's cheek, teasing the short hairs of his beard until he smiled. Looking deeply into those blue-green eyes, he finally leaned down and kissed the smoothness of the other's temple, the simple gesture conveying a wealth of meaning.

The young man smiled up at him, but when fingers reached up to run through his long hair, he eased out of range. Grinning playfully, he stood up and began backing away. His companion recognized the ploy instantly and stalked after him, determined to win this round of keep-away.

The two men played in the spring for a long time, the sounds of their laughter and splashing water magnified in the stillness of the night. Around and around they swam, exchanging fleeting touches, until the young man finally succeeded in placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

He watched his friend withdraw from him. Slipping through the inky blackness of the warm water, he followed. The young man reached the side of the spring, leaning back to rest against the stone ledges until his head was propped against one that wasn't submerged. Peering back through the darkness, the young man smiled at him. Another invitation.

In one fluid motion, he glided up to where his friend lay, only to find himself trapped in a tangle of limbs. Chuckling, the younger man wrapped arms and legs around his large frame, pulling him closer. He acquiesced immediately, allowing their bodies to press together. The contact felt wonderful – better than wonderful – and the coolness of the air on his back only added to that. The atmosphere, once playful, took on a decidedly different tone as an experimental shift caused both men to gasp, their genitals twitching and firming. Eyes widened. Another movement, deliberate this time, wrung a soft moan out of the young man in his arms.

His own arms and legs grabbed for purchase against the ledges beneath the water as his partner began to move against him, hips grinding in slow, deliberate circles. The sensations generated were deliciously addictive – for both of them, apparently – and he found himself matching his friend, thrust for thrust. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the younger man's. His gesture of affection, tentative at first, was soon returned enthusiastically, sensitive flesh sliding against sensitive flesh, both above and below. Their kisses lengthened and deepened, mouths opening so that tongues could join in the sensual exploration.

The soft sounds of their delight were nearly drowned out by the ever-present rush of the waterfall behind them. They strained against each other, twisting and pumping, their movements distorting the reflection of the twin moons, which had just begun to rise in the western sky. Wrapping one arm around his young lover, he pulled him closer, kissing him thoroughly. Water splashed wildly around both of them as their thrusts became more frenzied, but neither took any notice.

He felt the first thread of pleasure begin in his groin, a long, slow stretch that suddenly ignited into a burst of full-blown ecstasy. Arching against his lover, he broke their kiss to roar as he spent himself. Immersed in a sensual haze, he was only vaguely aware when the young man in his arms stiffened and then shuddered beneath him, crying out as well.

When awareness finally returned, they found themselves still wrapped in each other's arms, hugging and panting and shaking with the wonder of all that had happened. The young man beneath him began laughing then, a noiseless vibration that quickly gained amplitude. He couldn't help but join him, and together they celebrated their newfound joy with wordless abandon.

The sounds of their loveplay echoed around the oasis until far into the night as the two men continued to explore each other. Eventually, though, they grew weary, bodies and spirits exhausted from the endless circle of love and pleasure. And as the moons of Amunpur rose to their apex, the younger man guided his lover back through the waterfall where they found the small cave dimly lit by luminescent moss that covered the walls. Swimming to the back of the recess, they climbed onto a large, moss-covered ledge, just big enough for two, where they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The ancient resting place was quiet once more.

~ * ~ * ~

The sun was already well into its journey across the sky when the first sign of life appeared in the beautiful oasis. A lone figure emerged from the waterfall, gliding purposefully towards the side of the spring. Bright blue-green eyes held more than a touch of melancholy in their depths as the man fished a white bulb from the small pool and cracked it, drinking the milk down without actually tasting its sweetness.

Obi-Wan watched the clear blue water swirl around him as he sat down on the uppermost ledge in the spring, stretching his legs out underneath the surface. He held the newly opened bulb in his hands, but he didn't feel much like eating. He'd awakened not too long ago to find himself thoroughly tangled in his master's arms. While that, in itself, wasn't entirely unusual – they'd spent many a night together in cramped quarters while on missions – the rush of memories that had accompanied the rather compromising position had nearly been enough to give him heart failure.

Something very strange had happened here, of that there was no doubt. The last thing he clearly remembered was diving into the pool and rinsing his hair in the waterfall. After that, the memories became surreal...and extremely provocative. He did recall an overwhelming sense of peace and exhilaration, though. It was as if he'd been looking at the world for the first time, all of it completely new and exciting. He remembered the feel of the boulders, smooth and jagged all at once, and the warmth of the sun radiating from the soft garments that had been left to dry. He remembered watching the shadows of the large boulders lengthen on the plains below, and listening to the loud sound the fat red beetles made when they took flight...

And he remembered Qui-Gon.

...the smile on his master's face as he'd been pulled into the younger man's embrace, the feel of his smooth skin beneath eager fingertips, the sound of his voice as he'd reached orgasm...

Tears of happiness filled Obi-Wan's eyes as he relived the memories once more, but he blinked them back. It couldn't possibly have been another dream; it had been far too vivid for that, encompassing all of his senses, some of which still tingled with remembered passion. He didn't understand what had happened, but a part of him was eternally grateful that he'd at least had the chance to experience these things once with the man he loved.

After many years of silent longing – many years of looking for any sign of mutual desire – Obi-Wan had come to accept that Qui-Gon would never feel more than paternal affection for him. In view of that, he'd chosen to express the love he felt for his master by being an exceptionally devoted and conscientious padawan learner. He'd planned to share his true feelings with Qui-Gon after he was knighted, when such an admission could have flattered without making their training relationship awkward or uncomfortable. He knew Qui-Gon would have accepted his gift with warm regard even if he didn't feel the same. It was a moment Obi-Wan had looked forward to with much anticipation. But now, after what had happened...

The sound of splashing water caused a rush of adrenaline to flood his system. He wanted to look up, to meet his master's gaze, but embarrassment mixed with a touch of shame kept him immobile, staring instead at the bulb in his lap. Would Qui-Gon even remember? If he did, would he collect his own breakfast from the pool, sit down next to him, and act as though nothing had happened? Obi-Wan waited, hoping his master would show some emotion, some acknowledgment of what had transpired. Something to justify the memories and make them real. Let Qui-Gon express his disappointment; Obi-Wan could accept that, could lock delightful recollections behind closed emotional doors for safekeeping. Let Qui-Gon lecture him on behavior that was more befitting of a Jedi apprentice...anything at all – anything except...

Silence.

Even the splashing had stopped. He could sense Qui-Gon's presence, could see him in his peripheral vision, treading water a short distance away. He was waiting.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, knowing their relationship as master and apprentice was forever changed. Slowly, he looked up, his gaze finally seeking that of his mentor. Qui-Gon wore a calm expression, but a myriad of emotions swirled in his eyes, the most notable of which was...curiosity? Obi-Wan had seen that particular eyebrow quirk a hundred times before when Qui-Gon had been confronted with some fascinating perplexity.

Those brilliant blue eyes studied him for a long time, measuring and weighing, until at last they sparkled with nothing but genuine affection. Smiling, Qui-Gon held out his hand, the gesture as simple as it was profound.

The bulb halves fell, completely forgotten, down the stone ledges as Obi-Wan plunged forward into the water. Qui-Gon met him halfway, pulling him into a warm hug. More tears welled behind Obi-Wan's closed eyes, and this time he let them fall. Qui-Gon squeezed him tighter, shifting slightly until both sets of feet rested comfortably on the stones below. They embraced for a long time, hands holding and stroking, offering gentle touches of affection. It was an extraordinary moment filled with such wonder and joy that he was unwilling to let go of his master; Qui-Gon seemed to feel the same way.

Qui-Gon's muscles suddenly tensed, and he took a step backward, smiling. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan grinned back, listening intently to the faint sound of a decelerating engine, barely discernible above the roar of the waterfall. "A spaceport..."

"We must be close," Qui-Gon guessed, his gaze wandering across the sky.

Obi-Wan glanced around the beautiful oasis, knowing that their interlude would soon be over. He couldn't stop the wave of sadness that swept through him at the thought of leaving this place. Fingertips stroked the cleft of his chin then, pulling his attention back to the man in front of him. It was true they would lose the sense of serenity this refuge offered them, but they'd gained so much in turn...

Qui-Gon cradled Obi-Wan's cheek in his palm, wiping away the last remnants of his tears before taking his hand and guiding him out of the water. They fished out the remaining bulb from the small pool and sat down side by side, sharing one last meal in the sanctuary. As he ate, Obi-Wan pondered their complicated relationship. Qui-Gon obviously welcomed this new level of closeness, but what would happen from here? Would they remain lovers? Would he be free to touch Qui-Gon, to kiss him if the urge struck? Still musing, he turned to look at his master.

Qui-Gon scooped out some of the pulpy fruit at that moment, and as he did, a drop of milk spilled down his fingers and over the back of his hand. Obi-Wan froze, mesmerized by the display. His gaze followed the liquid's path down the strong lines of Qui-Gon's arm until it disappeared underneath his elbow. Leaving the drop of milk behind, Obi-Wan continued his visual journey. His gaze slid up Qui-Gon's well-defined biceps and across his shoulder until it came to rest on those irresistible lips. So, what if he did want a kiss? Smiling, Obi-Wan decided there was only one way to find out.

He grasped Qui-Gon's wrist and gave a slight squeeze. When the other Jedi blinked in surprise and looked at him, Obi-Wan wasted no time, leaning in to capture his target. He tasted of sweetness and Qui-Gon, a heady combination that stirred all of Obi-Wan's senses. For a moment, he thought he'd made a grave mistake, but then Qui-Gon's lips moved against his own, parting eagerly. Qui-Gon groaned into his mouth as Obi-Wan's tongue explored and teased him. The level of arousal quickly escalated between them, but before things could get any hotter than they already were, Qui-Gon pulled back. They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

Qui-Gon smiled apologetically. "We really should be on our way."

After a moment's pause, Obi-Wan nodded. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself further, but made no effort to hide his rather obvious physical reaction. He grinned when he caught Qui-Gon stealing a glance; it had been a long time since he'd felt this alive...or this happy.

The men stood and padded over to the smaller boulders behind them. Piece by piece, the clothing that marked their status as Jedi was donned, the material slightly harsh against skin now used to the complete freedom of nudity. They collected all the tiny items that belonged in their utility pouches, checked to be sure their lightsabers were still in working order, and shared a chuckle as they retrieved and stepped into their odorous boots.

As Obi-Wan slipped on his robe, he felt strong hands grasping his shoulders, squeezing affectionately. He gazed into Qui-Gon's eyes, not trying to hide the heaviness that had begun to creep back into his heart. It was time to leave this cradle of serenity. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something – to say anything that might vaguely be appropriate – but was gently hushed by a finger pressed to his lips. He smiled, reaching up to touch Qui-Gon's hand. Their fingers brushed together for a few moments before separating.

Following Qui-Gon's lead, Obi-Wan pulled up his cowl. When his master turned and began walking, he automatically fell into step, exactly two paces behind and to the left. Silently, and without a backward glance, they left the ancient resting place and descended to the mud plains below.

They'd only been walking for a few minutes when a powerful shift in the Force currents surrounding them caused both men to stop in their tracks. Lowering their hoods, they glanced around warily, finding nothing amiss until their gazes wandered over the ridge they'd just left behind. The telltale boulders that had marked the boundary of the refuge were gone – there was no sign that anything had ever existed in that spot but the same rocky terrain that made up the rest of the ridge.

Neither of them moved for a long time, the enormity of the moment sinking in slowly. Eventually, Qui-Gon turned and met Obi-Wan's awestruck look with a knowing smile. The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways. It was not their place to question why, only to accept and cherish the gift they'd been given. Slipping his cowl back into place, Qui-Gon reached over and gave his padawan's arm a reassuring caress before continuing along their original path.

Obi-Wan stared at the ridge, not quite able to believe the incredible turn of events. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hood back up as well. "Thank you..." he whispered reverently, finally turning to follow Qui-Gon.

The quiet words of gratitude rippled through the air where a gentle breeze that came from nowhere picked them up and carried them through to the farthest corners of the planet, around every plant, every boulder, every person, across every barren plain and around every building in every city, until they slowly dissipated and became one with the lifeforce of the land.

Amun had spoken.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
